


Превращение

by BuboBubo



Category: Political RPF - France 20th c.
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuboBubo/pseuds/BuboBubo
Summary: Зима 1944 года. Жоржу Помпиду, недавно поступившему на службу в кабинет генерала де Голля, предстоит впервые столкнуться со спасителем Франции лицом к лицу.





	Превращение

Выронив ручку из одеревеневших пальцев, Жорж хрипло чертыхнулся. Вместе с ругательством из его рта вырвалось небольшое облачко пара - в кабинете было не теплее, чем на улице, а погода последнее время точно издевалась над обитателями Парижа, жизнь в котором после окончания войны была и без того несладкой. Не хватало ни топлива, ни дров; если квартиру еще можно было обогреть, то нечего было и думать о том, чтобы протопить Елисейский дворец, напоминавший сейчас резиденцию Снежной Королевы - со своими высокими потолками, застывшими окнами и бесконечными коридорами, по которым носились наперегонки со служащими порывы ледяного ветра. Обитатели дворца, конечно, всегда проигрывали в этом малоприятном соревновании, и Жорж не был исключением. Не впервые руки его немели настолько, что отказывались слушаться; спасти его сейчас могла бы только порция чего-нибудь горячего, и он торопливо вышел из кабинета в надежде перехватить чашку кофе в буфете внизу. Машинисткам, сидящим по соседству, он сказал на всякий случай, что отлучился по срочному делу, хотя шансы на то, что его отсутствие на месте будет замечено, были ничтожно малы: Бруйе с самого утра пропадал в министерствах и не обещал появиться до вечера, Палевски тоже куда-то запропастился, а еще кому-то Жорж вряд ли мог оказаться нужен; он не был даже уверен, что остальные работники кабинета помнят о его существовании.

В очереди в буфет ему пришлось провести не меньше четверти часа, и, разумеется, именно на нем кипятильник приказал долго жить. В итоге Жоржу пришлось довольствоваться чашкой чуть теплого, мутного, мерзкого даже на вид пойла: буфетчица, закутанная в полудюжину шарфов, лишь развела руками, и ему пришлось убраться восвояси, проклиная про себя все на свете. Впрочем, в его заледеневшем мозгу и проклятия созревали какие-то вялые, совсем не внушительные; остановившись в безлюдном закутке неподалеку от лестницы, Жорж водрузил чашку на подоконник и зажмурился, пытаясь отогнать от себя пелену заиндевелого, болезненного оцепенения.

Была у него идея, могущая оказаться спасительной: во внутреннем кармане его пальто уже не первый день покоилась небольшая фляга, наполненная бурбоном - единственным, пожалуй, напитком, которого в последние недели в Париже было в избытке. Фляга была чем-то вроде неприкосновенного запаса на крайний случай; употреблять ее содержимое по назначению во время работы Жорж пока опасался, предчувствуя, что это может сослужить ему, еще не освоившемуся на новой должности, плохую службу. Но сейчас только это и виделось ему единственной возможностью дотянуть до конца дня: с трудом сумев расстегнуть верхнюю пуговицу, Жорж запустил онемевшую ладонь в заветный карман и тут же заметил, как за его спиной качнулась чья-то длинная тень. 

Только чудом не выронив флягу на пол, Жорж обернулся. Наверное, он похож был в этот момент на дикого оленя, попавшего в лучи фар; сердце его сделало тревожный кульбит, и было от чего - перед ним стоял сам Генерал, как всегда невозмутимый, дымящий сигаретой и оглядывавший Жоржа одновременно со строгостью и любопытством. Должно быть, так смотрят на досадное, но необычное препятствие, внезапно оказавшееся под ногами.

\- Гене... генерал, - хрипло пробормотал Жорж, теряясь и против воли вытягиваясь во фрунт. Это, конечно, было лишним - он давно уже был лицом гражданским и помыслить не мог о том, чтобы вновь облачиться в военную форму, - но на суровом лице Генерала мелькнуло мимолетное одобрение, как будто треснула на секунду бледная непроницаемая маска. Вряд ли его впечатлила выправка Жоржа - скорее уж, усердие, с которым тот попытался изобразить таковую.

\- Я вас помню, - проговорил Генерал, приближаясь к Жоржу и останавливаясь в паре шагов от него. - Вы друг Бруйе.

\- Да, - подтвердил Жорж, не отступая и не отводя взгляда, хотя в первые секунды это было не так-то легко. - Мы знакомы со студенческих лет.

\- Он о вас часто рассказывал, - сказал Генерал немного задумчиво, выпуская в потолок клуб дыма. - Но не упоминал, что вы служили в армии.

\- Это было давно и недолго, - ответил Жорж, пожимая плечами. - Неудивительно, что он об этом не упомянул. Меня мобилизовали вместе со всеми... и демобилизовали тоже.

Генерал чуть прищурился, глядя на него.

\- Бывали в бою?

\- Нет. Но видел издалека. И... - Жорж помялся секунду, думая, каким словом лучше описать то, чему стал свидетелем той июньской ночью, когда с охваченной заревом передовой начали приносить первых убитых, раненых и покалеченных, - последствия.

Генерал коротко кивнул и как будто вовсе утратил к нему интерес. Но и уходить он при этом не спешил - стоял на месте, курил, отрешенно полуприкрыв глаза и полностью погрузившись в себя. О чем он вспоминает или размышляет, Жорж спрашивать не рискнул. Лучше было использовать представившийся момент, чтобы забрать кофе и исчезнуть из поля зрения Генерала и разделаться, наконец, с содержимым фляги где-нибудь подальше от него. Только об одном Жорж позабыл - его замерзшие руки все еще были так же неловки, как культи, и поэтому он не смог ухватить чашку ни за ручку, ни за ободок. Когда та едва не загремела на пол, Генерал вздрогнул и очнулся.

\- Вы были ранены? - спросил он, заметив мучения своего собеседника. - Контузия?

\- Да нет же, нет, - если бы не холод, Жорж бы, наверное, сгорел бы от стыда на месте. - Это просто...

Он запнулся, не зная, какое объяснение можно придумать, чтобы не выставлять себя жалким дураком. Ни о каких жалобах не могло быть речи - многим приходится этой зимой еще хуже, да и у Генерала полно других забот, кроме как слушать сетования неудачливого служащего на отсутствие дров...

\- Сложите руки, - внезапно проговорил Генерал, и Жорж едва не поперхнулся. Ничего не понимая, он выполнил приказание, и Генерал, оказавшись рядом с ним, мягко обхватил его потерявшие всякую чувствительность ладони своими.

Впервые в своей жизни Жорж познал всю полноту выражения "ум заходит за разум". Ничем иным нельзя было описать, что он ощутил в тот момент, когда Генерал с непреходящим хладнокровным видом принялся сосредоточенно растирать ему пальцы. Ни малейшего смущения он при этом не показывал, будто все это было для него абсолютно в порядке вещей - больше даже, в его движениях чувствовалась застарелая, почти врачебная привычка.

\- Зима шестнадцатого года тоже была суровой, - сказал Генерал, уловив, очевидно, что повисшее молчание становится неловким, но не прерываясь и не отступая; его руки, вопреки погоде и законам здравого смысла, были чертовски горячими, и Жорж ощутил почти что блаженство, чувствуя, как чужое тепло понемногу заставляет его оживать. - Многие, когда надо было идти в атаку, не могли удержать в руках винтовки. Нам приходилось помогать друг другу. В противном случае, как командовать, если солдат не может нажать на курок?

\- М-м-м, - расплывчато ответил Жорж, понимая, что наконец-то может пошевелить пальцами - захолодевшая кровь снова забилась в жилах, повинуясь чужим, неожиданно чутким рукам. 

\- А еще, - проговорил Генерал совсем негромко и как будто сонно, прежде чем отступить, - это отменно успокаивает...

Странно было слышать умиротворенные интонации в его голосе, который, казалось, предназначен был лишь для того, чтобы произносить речи и воззвания, убеждать и звать в бой. Генерала, героя и освободителя отечества, словно подменили на эти короткие минуты кем-то другим - с горячими руками, мерным дыханием и живым, пусть и до крайности утомленным лицом. Тем поразительнее было осознавать, что "другого" не существовало - человек, стоящий перед Жоржем, был тем же самым, о ком говорили не иначе как с почтительным придыханием, кого превозносили, как небожителя, кем он, как теперь стало очевидно, никогда не являлся. У сошедших на землю богов не бывает горячих рук.

Пораженный метаморфозой, которой стал свидетелем, Жорж смог только сказать со всей признательностью, на которую был способен:

\- Спасибо.

\- Не благодарите, - ответил его собеседник, качая головой; он вновь вернул своему лицу бесстрастное выражение, но теперь оно не могло обмануть Жоржа - он различал за этой неверной, истончившейся вуалью все то, что обычно было скрыто от внешнего мира. - Возвращайтесь к работе. Бруйе сейчас нет, но это и к лучшему. Ваши доклады и замечания чрезвычайно точны и составлены с большим знанием дела.

\- Приятно слышать, - пробормотал Жорж и на всякий случай ущипнул себя за запястье. Нет, все происходило в действительности: чудовищный холод, чертов кофе, случайное столкновение, вопрос о ранении, внезапная забота, а теперь еще и это...

\- Думаю, в дальнейшем вы сможете рассчитывать на другую должность, - сказал Генерал покровительственно. - Выше, чем та, которую вы ныне занимаете.

\- Надеюсь, что не заставлю вас думать, будто вы обманулись, - произнес Жорж, решаясь улыбнуться, и в ответ удостоился доброжелательного кивка. На этом разговор был окончен - Генерал снова отвлекся на свои размышления, а Жорж решил не испытывать далее судьбу и, попрощавшись, ретировался. 

"Все равно мне никто не поверит", - металось у него в голове, пока он торопливо поднимался в свой кабинет, но эта мысль его вовсе не огорчала: напротив, поселяла у него в груди нечто вроде гордости за то, что он знает некий секрет, в который больше не посвящен никто. Кофе он так и оставил на подоконнике внизу, но больше не чувствовал такой острой нужды в нем, как, впрочем, и в припрятанном виски: охваченный оглушительным приливом сил, Жорж решительно отставил в сторону дела, не требующие срочного внимания, и принялся за составление отчетной записки для Генерала. Ему упорно казалось, что им двоим будет ещё о чем поговорить.


End file.
